Document composition on a computer is an everyday experience for knowledge workers and much of society at large. Computer users desire to have as many options available as possible during the composition process. For instance, often computer users desire to incorporate content from other sources with the document. Presently, the computer user is limited in how content can be incorporated with the document. As such, a need exists for enhanced document composition features which allow a user to incorporate content during composition of a document.